No Assistance Required
by Claire D'Lune
Summary: Tradução da fanfiction da Subversa, postada também no OWL. Nos anos após a queda de Voldemort, Severo Snape vivia fora da Grã-Bretanha. Então, um dia idilico na Toca, rodeada por um bando de Weasleys, cônjuges e descendentes...


**No Assistance Required**  
**One-Shot**  
by Subversa

Nenhuma Ajuda Necessária

_Traduzida por Claire_

_Betada por FerPorcel_

**Resumo:** Nos anos após a queda de Voldemort, Severo Snape vivia fora da Grã-Bretanha. Então, um dia idilico na Toca, rodeada por um bando de Weasleys, cônjuges e descendentes, Hermione Granger se encontra novamente cara a cara com seu ex-professor. Por que sequer ele está ali, e por que diabos ele a está observando?

**Nota da Autora:** Esta história foi um presente para a minha filha, escrita ao seu gosto, quando ela completou 23 anos. Não há nada Canon nesta história, então não reclamem sobre isso, por favor. Eu joguei fora praticamente tudo de RdM que eu não gostei, mantive algumas coisas que eu gostei, e até mesmo as datas de nascimento das crianças não estão em conformidade com o que JKR revelou em entrevistas e seja lá onde for. Lance mão da realidade Canon e venha para uma boquinha na Toca. Eu acredito que todos estarão lá...

Nenhuma Ajuda Necessária

Ou (na Maior Parte) Uma Grande Família (Weasley) Feliz

O dia amanheceu claro, o frio da manhã revigorando Hermione Granger quando aparatou na Toca. Era o quinto aniversário da Batalha de Hogwarts, e a Armada Dumbledore e amigos estavam se reunindo na casa dos Weasley para a comemoração anual. Hermione sabia que muitas pessoas tinham chegado no dia anterior e passaram a noite lá, mas ela trabalhara até tarde. Depois de uma boa noite de sono em sua própria cama, ela estava pronta para passar um dia agradável rodeada por seus amigos – sua família.

Uma ligeira névoa se erguia da lagoa atrás do jardim, e os sapos habitantes coaxaram no que parecia uma saudação a ela. Um muro baixo de pedras fora construído para manter os netos longe da lagoa, e as galinhas marrons e gordas de Molly agora viviam daquele lado do muro também. Elas ciscavam na terra a procura de vermes.

— Hermione! Bom dia!

Ela deixou sua contemplação sobre o nascer do Sol para sorrir para Percy Weasley, que saiu da Toca com um bebê no ombro.

— Oi, Percy! — ela respondeu, chegando para receber um meio-abraço. — E quem é esta?

Percy tirou o bebê do ombro e aninhou o pacotinho de cobertor rosa e olhos brilhantes.

— Hermione, conheça a Srta. Emily. Ela faz dois meses de idade hoje.

Hermione acariciou a bochecha infinitamente macia dela com o nó do dedo indicador.

— Que menina bonita você é! — ela balbuciou, sentindo uma pontada de anseio. Sorriu para Percy, cujos olhos azuis estavam fixos no rosto da filha. — Ela se parece com a Penny.

Percy ergueu o olhar com um rápido sorriso.

— Penny está muito satisfeita com isso também — ele disse. — Chloe e Oliver têm cabelos ruivos; ela disse que já não era sem tempo dela ter um com a coloração dela.

A porta de trás abriu e duas crianças cheias de energia rolaram para o terreno seguidos por Gui Weasley segurando uma xícara de café.

— Devagar, Victoire! — ele chamou a pequena garota de cabelos prateados que liderava o caminho, segurando a mão de um garoto um pouco mais alto de cabelos cor turquesa. Gui balançou a cabeça, fazendo seu longo rabo de cabelo vermelho balançar contra as costas. — Teddy a seguiria até o precipício, temo dizer — ele disse contemplativo antes de subitamente dar a Hermione o seu segundo meio-abraço do dia. — Você está bonita demais para que seja tão cedo pela manhã — ele lhe disse.

Hermione curvou um sorriso desacreditado para Gui antes de voltar a olhar Teddy obedientemente empurrando o balanço de pneu no qual Victoire montou.

— Eu não posso acreditar que eles cresceram tanto! — ela disse admirada.

— Se você visitasse com mais frequência, não seria uma surpresa tão grande — repreendeu uma voz com sotaque francês acentuado.

Hermione se apressou em aliviar a totalmente grávida Fleur da pequena criança de cabelos loiros morango pendurada em seu quadril.

— Eu tento vir com mais frequência, mas fico tão ocupada no trabalho...

Gui acenou com a varinha, e uma poltrona macia, completa com um pufe combinando, se materializou na grama molhada de orvalho.

— Descanse — ele censurou a esposa.

Fleur se sentou com um muxoxo agradecido e sorriu quando Gui elevou seus pés no pufe.

— Nosso menino é esperado para o próximo mês — Gui disse, incapaz de manter o orgulho longe de sua voz.

Hermione colocou a pequena Dominique de dois anos na grama, onde ela caminhou vacilante para envolver com os braços uma das longas pernas de seu pai.

— Por que não entra e faz uma boquinha, Hermione? — ele encorajou. — Mamãe e Angelina montaram uma linha de produção lá, e elas estão procurando alguém para comer toda a comida que elas prepararam. A maioria dos preguiçosos está dormindo até mais tarde esta manhã.

A barriga de Hermione roncou, e ela corou, colocando uma mão sobre o estômago.

— Acho que estou com fome — ela admitiu com um pequeno riso. — Vejo vocês mais tarde — ela acrescentou e entrou na cozinha da Toca.

— Hermione! — Molly exclamou, correndo do fogão para apertá-la num abraço. — Eu não acho que lhe vi desde o Natal!

Hermione a abraçou de volta.

— Eu estava aqui no Ano Novo — ela protestou.

Angelina Weasley sorriu para ela do final da grande mesa, onde ela estava colocando mingau na boca de um bebê com pele cor de caramelo e olhos enormes.

— Não implique com a mamãe — ela aconselhou, limpando um pouco de cereal do queixo do pequeno Conor. — Apenas concorde que você tem sido uma garota má e se sente para comer.

A antiga Cho Chang estava sentada de frente para Angelina amamentando um bebê no peito.

— Venha se sentar comigo, Hermione — ela disse com um sorriso amistoso. — Quero ouvir tudo sobre o seu novo emprego.

Hermione seguiu em frente e se sentou na cadeira indicada, agradecida por fugir de mais repreensões da matriarca dos Weasley. Desde que os pais de Hermione escolheram permanecer na Austrália depois da guerra ao invés de retornar à Inglaterra, Molly tomara um interesse bem maternal nos assuntos de Hermione. Hermione apreciava a preocupação, mas algumas vezes ela se sentia um pouco impaciente com a atenção que sua vida chamava de seus amigos. Às vezes, eles agiam como se ela fosse a única mulher solteira focada na carreira em todo mundo bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. Bom, ela estava bem contente com sua vida, muito obrigado! Ela não precisava de um berçário cheio de bebês para validar sua existência – embora um bebê pudesse ser bom…

O prato veio zunindo do fogão até ela, enviado por Molly com uma sacudida de varinha que ficava frequentemente saliente do bolso do avental. O prato estava coberto com ovos, torradas e gordas salsichas. Hermione pegou seu garfo e começou a comer.

— Fred ouviu de Ron que você conseguiu outra promoção — Angelina disse, enviando a tijela vazio de Conor voando para a pia antes de retirar o filho do cadeirão.

Hermione tomou um pouco de suco de abóbora,assentindo com a cabeça.

— Eu sou Chefe do Esquadrão de Fugitivos — ela disse, pegando outra garfada de ovo.

Cho colocou seu bebê no ombro e começou a dar alguns tapinhas nas costas dele.

— Isso me parece muito importante — ela disse. — É uma posição de escritório, ou você realmente sai à procura de fugitivos?

Hermione franziu a testa e pegou o guardanapo, limpando meticulosamente seus lábios.

— Eu faço os dois — ela disse —, mas o Chefe dos Aurores acha que eu deveria ter alguém com experiência especializada para conduzir as incursões.

O bebê Callum emitiu um arroto alto, arrancando elogios de sua avó, que mergulhou e o arrancou dos braços de Cho, levando-o carregado dali com a promessa um banho gostoso. Cho pegou o garfo e espetou uma salsicha que estava em seu próprio prato.

— O Chefe dos Aurores? — ela disse. — Mas este não seria o...

— Eu — disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para seu chefe, incapaz, como sempre, de resistir ao irrepreensível sorriso de Harry.

— Ah, vá se catar... — ela reclamou brincando, catando um pote de geléia de ameixas e começando a espalhá-la pelo restante de suas torradas.

Harry entrou na sala, fazendo um caminho curto até o bule de café. Jorge Weasley entrou logo em seguida, deslizando para a cadeira ao lado da esposa.

— Onde está o bebê? — ele perguntou para Cho. — Mamãe já o sequestrou?

Cho afirmou com a cabeça, permitindo que Jorge roubasse uma salsicha de seu prato.

— E esta é a beleza de ter o neto mais novo — ele disse a ninguém em particular. — Mamãe simplesmente não consegue manter as mãos longe dele.

A voz de Rony chegou antes dele na cozinha.

— Bom, não se acostume com isso, mano; Lilá está por uma semana.

Lilá podia ser ouvida repreendendo o marido, mas Rony entrou na cozinha sozinho.

— Você perdeu sua esposa? — Jorge murmurou, soando um tanto esperançoso.

Hermione mordeu os lábios para conter o riso quando Cho cutucou o braço de Jorge com um olhar desaprovador e balançou a cabeça. Jorge se desculpou beijando-a.

Rony revirou os olhos.

— Eu a coloquei na sala de estar onde ela pode ficar confortável — disse rispidamente. Ele foi até a dispensa. — Onde estão os restos de mandioquinha de ontem à noite? Lilá as deseja para o café da manhã.

Hermione ficou de pé e deslizou por detrás de Cho e Jorge, caminhando para a sala de estar. Ela encontrou sua antiga colega de quarto abrigada na melhor poltrona, com os pés inchados acima do pufe.

— Oi, Lilá — ela disse suavemente, aproximando-se e sentando-se perto dela. — Como você está se sentindo?

Lilá sorriu cansada.

— Como uma baleia com pés — ela disse —, e o bebê não me deixa dormir muito. — Ela indicou o sofá. — Sente-se e me diga o que anda fazendo — ela pediu.

Hermione se sentou, e as duas garotas fofocaram sobre todos os seus amigos em comum. Depois de alguns minutos, Rony voltou para a sala com uma tigela de purê de mandioquinha aquecido e uma xícara de chá quente. Lilá dispensou o chá para a mesa, mas começou a comer o purê como se estivesse morta de fome. Rony levantou os pés de Lilá e se sentou no banquinho, baixando os pés dela em seu colo e começando a massageá-los. Hermione assistia a cena com um meio-sorriso nos lábios. Era doce ver como Rony era devotado à esposa. Ele capturou o seu olhar e lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso.

— Chefe da Unidade de Fugitivos! — ele disse. — Impressionante!

Hermione sorriu de volta.

— Obrigada. Eu estou gostando, por enquanto, mesmo que Harry pense que eu preciso de ajuda. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado. — Você gosta de trabalhar na loja? — ela perguntou. Agora que Rony tinha deixado o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia para trabalhar com os gêmeos na Gemialidades Weasley, ela praticamente nunca o via.

— Ah, sim — ele disse. — Das dez às seis na loja; Lilá gosta deste aspecto.

Lilá assentiu enfaticamente, engolindo a comida que mastigava antes de falar:

— Eu nunca sabia quando ele estaria em casa quando ele era um auror; horário regular será melhor para o bebê.

— Então — disse uma voz lamuriosa da escada —, você está dizendo que um auror não pode ser um bom pai?

Um olhar azedo passou pelo semblante de Lilá, e ela soltou um suspiro exagerado. Rony olhou por sobre o ombro e abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione se antecipou a ele, se levantando e indo até a escada, onde Gina estava com uma criança de cada lado, agarrando-lhe as mãos. O mais alto dos dois pequenos estendeu os braços para Hermione, e ela o pegou no colo com gosto.

— Bom dia, Tiago — ela disse, e o garotinho ruivo de cabelos bagunçados escondeu o rosto em seu ombro e deu uma risadinha. Ela sorriu pra Gina. — E bom dia pra você — ela disse à amiga.

Gina fez uma careta para ela, ainda zangada com sua cunhada. Tiago começou a se contorcer nos braços de Hermione, então ela o colocou no chão, e ele correu para a cozinha, chamando:

— Papai!

A outra criança que estava com Gina tentou se atirar do colo então, fazendo um barulho imitando seu irmão mais velho:

— Pa!

Gina levantou a filha no quadril, sua expressão amolecendo.

— Ela adora o Harry — ela disse, descendo o resto dos degraus com um olhar de relance para Lilá.

Hermione alisou o cabelo vermelho escuro para trás do rosto da pequena Lílian.

— Claro que ela adora — ela disse calmamente. — Quem mais está lá em cima? — ela perguntou, olhando curiosamente escada acima.

— O papai está fazendo alguma coisa no escritório, e os Lupin estão dormindo até mais tarde — Gina disse. — Tonks tem enjôos horríveis, e a pequena Grace teve pesadelos; eu ouvi Remo andando pela casa com ela por volta das quatro horas da manhã. — Ela moveu Lílian de um lado do quadril para o outro. — Fred estava a caminho do banho quando eu passei pelo banheiro. Eu acho que falei de todos.

A cabeça de Harry apareceu à porta.

— Onde estão as minhas garotas? — ele exigiu alegremente.

Lílian berrou e se contorceu até Gina colocá-la no chão. Sobre as pernas gordinhas, a mais nova Potter inclinou o corpo a caminho dos braços de seu pai, que estava ajoelhado para receber a saudação alegre. O coração de Hermione se sentiu como se uma mão gigante o esmagasse ferozmente; a fez dolorosamente feliz de ver seu melhor amigo envolto nos pequenos dedos da Srta. Lílian Luna Potter.

— Luna e Neville estão aqui? — ela perguntou num estalo de memória.

— Eles virão esta tarde — Gina respondeu. — Minerva estará aqui ao longo da noite também; ela disse que traria um convidado surpresa. — Gina deu o braço para Hermione, bruscamente ignorando Rony e Lilá. — Vamos tomar um bule de chá — ela sugeriu.

Até a hora do almoço, todos os habitantes da casa estavam em pé. Hermione estava satisfeita por ver os Lupin, que ela não via desde o dia de Ano Novo. Tonks estava melhor dos enjôos pelo meio dia e faminta; Hermione a convenceu a ir se sentar no jardim dos fundos com Fleur e Lilá, que tinha se mudado para fora quando o dia ficou mais quente, e Hermione invadiu a cozinha de Molly para pegar um sanduíche para a amiga de cabelo rosa da bandeja que Penny e Angelina estavam enchendo com uma pilha alta.

— Você não pode esperar? — Penny brincou, se virando para lavar as mãos na torneira.

— É para a Tonks — Hermione disse defensivamente.

— Oh, deixa ela pegar — Angelina disse. — Eu podia ouvir a pobre da Tonks vomitando esta manhã; você sabe que ela deve estar faminta!

Molly entrou apressada e tirou uma torta do forno.

— Está muito calor para uma torta, mas é a favorita de Harry — Molly anunciou para a sala. Angelina revirou os olhos enquanto Hermione e Penny trocaram sorrisos; era claro que a mãe de Gina ainda favorecia Harry. Molly se virou para as meninas, secando as mãos no avental, e disse:

— Pegue o prato, Hermione; Fleur e Lilá devem estar com fome também, e você sabe como uma bruxa pode ser mau-humorada em seu último mês.

Hermione não sabia, mas ela sabia do que tinham lhe falado.

A tarde passou sem um propósito, os adultos sentados em pequenos grupos, conversando enquanto as crianças brincavam. As mulheres grávidas cochilavam na sombra de um ulmeiro, e Hermione viu Harry e Gina roubarem um tempo sozinhos, deixando Tiago e Lílian sob os olhares atentos dos avós.

Hermione alternou entre ajudar na cozinha e olhar as crianças no jardim dos fundos. Havia algo muito confortante em estar na Toca novamente, a pequena cozinha abarrotada de amigos, preparando quitutes de festa sob a supervisão de Molly Weasley; isto a fez se lembrar fortemente do verão que ela tinha dezessete anos, quando ela e Harry ajudaram no preparo da comida para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Quando estava no jardim, ela achou o aumento nas atividades dos filhos de seus amigos um tanto inquietante. Não somente Teddy e Victoire, os mais velhos, estavam se metendo em novas e alarmantes atividades, mas muitos dos menores estavam se tornando agora assustadoramente móveis também. Se ela não estava impedindo Teddy Lupin de cutucar os gnomos do jardim com gravetos – um passatempo perigoso, visto que batatas-lamacentas-com-olhos não estavam acima de morder de crianças de cinco anos! –, ela estava pegando as pequeninas cuja habilidade recém-adquirida de andar deixava muito a desejar.

No momento que Neville e Luna chegaram via Flu, Hermione estava sentada dentro de um cercado grande, com os limites que ela enfeitiçou para que as crianças não fugissem. Eles estavam muito felizes em brincar com os brinquedos espalhados na grama e se chafurdar em Hermione, que estava bem cansada. As crianças mais velhas, que ela chamava em sua mente de "os corredores", eram capazes de correr dentro e fora das barreiras invisíveis que mantinham as crianças com segurança dentro de seus limites. Luna Longbottom veio rapidamente pela grama com o pequeno Frank atrás dela. Hermione se levantou para cumprimentá-la, e as duas amigas se abraçaram.

— Os meninos prenderam você aqui? — Luna perguntou seriamente, acenando com a mão para indicar a barreira encantada. — Você quer que eu lhe solte? Às vezes, as brincadeiras deles não são muito engraçadas!

Hermione riu.

— Eu queria ver eles tentarem montar me prender em algum lugar — ela disse. – Nenhum deles poderia ser melhor que eu numa disputa de feitiços, Luna, eu prometo!

— Eu não estaria tão certa disso se fosse você — uma voz desdenhosa comentou.

Hermione primeiro notou a expressão de curiosidade aberta no rosto de Luna quando ela olhou para a pessoa que falou; Hermione se virou também, e a surpresa a deixou momentaneamente sem palavras.

Parado no limite da divisa invisível, mais relaxado do que ela jamais o vira, estava Severo Snape. Ele usava jeans trouxas e uma camisa branca de algodão com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, e ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela, suas mãos nos bolsos, enquanto seus olhos se moveram rapidamente dela para os bebês e de volta para ela.

— Olá, Severo — Luna disse tranquilamente, permitindo que Frank de dois anos soltasse sua mão e corresse para investigar os blocos que estavam sendo compartilhados por Dominique Weasley e Grace Lupin.

Hermione percebeu que sua boca ainda estava aberta somente porque as sobrancelhas de Snape se ergueram muito.

— Você o chama de Severo? — ela cochichou de lado com Luna.

— Claro; é o nome dele — Luna explicou, como se Hermione não fosse muito esperta.

i_Eu sei que este é o nome dele!_/i — Hermione pensou exasperada. i_Mas desde quando se usa primeiros nomes com Snape?/i_

Luna deu um sorriso brando para Hermione, os olhos salientes e cinzentos aquecidos com afeição.

— Luna e eu temos nos visto um pouco ultimamente — Snape disse suavemente.

Os olhos de Hermione rodaram de volta para ele, apesar de sua resolução de não olhar para ele novamente. Algo sobre o peso do olhar dele em sua pele a fazia se sentir quente – quente demais, para dizer a verdade.

— Severo tem ensinado Neville como criar Cardo Silvante em seu jardim de ervas — Luna acrescentou.

A memória de Hermione se mexeu, e ela não pôde resistir em colocar para fora a informação que sua mente lhe servia.

— Cardo Silvante é usada em poções de invisibilidade — ela deixou escapar.

— Crédito completo — Snape murmurou, de certa forma fazendo as palavras soarem como uma provocação pessoal.

— Por que Neville quer Cardo Silvante? — ela perguntou a Luna, se recusando a reconhecer a provocação de Snape.

— Oh, ele não quer – Luna disse. Gina, de volta de sua hora roubada com Harry, acenou para Luna do bloco de bruxas grávidas sob o ulmeiro. — Com licença, Hermione, Severo; vou ver o que Gina quer.

Luna andou lentamente dali, mas Hermione sabia que os olhos de Snape estavam nela; não em Luna. Engolindo em seco, ela retomou o seu assento na grama, onde a Potter caçula prontamente buscou seu colo e começou a brincar com os seus cabelos.

Snape a surpreendeu quando se agachou nos calcanhares, ainda permanecendo logo atrás da barreira mágica que cercava os bebês. Hermione não tinha idéia por que o exame minucioso daquele que foi seu professor um dia a fazia se sentir tão nervosa. Para cobrir a estranheza, ela desembaraçou as mãos do bebê de seus cabelos e a ergueu no ar, provocando gritinhos felizes.

— Eu não creio que preciso perguntar quem ela é — Snape ressoou.

Hermione colocou o bebê de volta no chão, e a pequena engatinhou até quanto pôde em direção do homem de voz rugida, depois se apoiou nas pernas gordinhas, olhando para ele com curiosidade descarada de bebê. Hermione se voltou para eles, observando o homem e a menininha estudando um ao outro; o homem obscuro e de feições severas, um profundo sulco entre as sobrancelhas enquanto ele ponderava o bebê; a pequena garotinha olhava de volta pra ele com os olhos amendoados verde-esmeralda como os do pai, o cabelo vermelho escuro brilhando como vinho Borgonha no sol da tarde de maio.

— Lílian Potter — ele pronunciou solenemente.

Ao som de seu nome, a pequena Lílian bateu palmas e riu, então ela ergueu as mãos para ser apanhada no colo. As emoções de Hermione se balançaram; ela sabia tudo sobre as memórias que Harry havia visto sobre sua mãe e Severo Snape. Como deve ser para ele olhar para a neta e chara de Lílian?

Abruptamente, Snape se levantou, e Hermione se levantou também, erguendo Lílian em seus braços.

— Eu devo falar com os outros — o bruxo impassível disse, as maneiras dele subitamente formais. — Tenho certeza que a verei novamente, Srta. Granger. — Ele inclinou a cabeça de forma dura e cruzou o gramado a passos largos, levantando a mão de dedos longos em resposta ao convite de Arthur Weasley para se sentar e beber algo.

Penny Weasley saiu da casa e parou embaixo arvoredo ulmeiro para depositar Emily nos braços acolhedores de Nymphadora Lupin. Com um tapinha final na cabeça da criança adormecida, Penny entrou no espaço das crianças.

— Você ficou trancada com essa turminha por tempo suficiente — ela disse, ajoelhando para aproveitar a recepção entusiástica do pequeno Oliver, que se atirou para ela com um alegre: — Minha mamãe! Minha mamãe!

— Vá ficar com os adultos — Penny a encorajou. — Se tiver sorte, você pode até encontrar uma conversa que não seja dominada por quadribol ou parto!

Hermione se levantou e espanou o jeans.

— Bom, eu não vou prender a respiração por isso — ela disse, saindo da barreira encantada.

Minerva McGonagall tinha chegado, e Hermione foi diretamente até sua antiga Chefe de Casa, curvando-se para abordar a mulher sentada.

— Olá, diretora — ela disse e com gratidão retornou o abraço lhe dado pela senhora idosa.

— Hermione — McGonagall disse —, é tão bom ver você!

Hermione sorriu carinhosamente e se sentou em uma cadeira vazia entre a diretora e Molly.

— Estou feliz que pôde se afastar de Hogwarts — ela disse. — Conte tudo sobre como estão as coisas por lá.

McGonagall prontamente se lançou numa recitação das atuais glórias e desgraças da escola de bruxos. Hermione tinha o tempo livre para ouvir enquanto ela observava seus outros amigos também. Harry, Rony e Gina tinham pegado as vassouras e estavam reunindo os interessados em um joguinho de quadribol. Molly se levantou e foi repreender, só para ser silenciada por Arthur. Teddy Lupin e Tiago Potter corriam entre os dois Weasley mais velhos, em perseguição ávida a um gnomo de jardim; os dois garotos perseguiram a criatura para a sombra da vertente do jardim. Hermione meio que se levantou da cadeira, preocupada que um dos meninos fosse receber uma mordida, mas havia um borrão de movimento à sua direita, e subitamente, o gnomo desapareceu. Olhando curiosamente ao redor, Hermione viu Snape com as mãos seguras indolentemente atrás da cabeça, os olhos nela. Seus olhos se encontraram com uma enxurrada de algo que parecia estranhamente com uma multidão de borboletas viajando de sua garganta até as pontas dos dedos, deixando-a arrepiada. Ela desviou rapidamente o olhar do dele, determinada a olhar para outra pessoa – qualquer um! – só para ver que os dois meninos haviam sido encurralados por Arthur e carregados dali, um embaixo de cada braço, com a promessa de uma soneca antes do chá.

Hermione sorriu enquanto observava Arthur manipulando facilmente os meninos, depois ela se voltou para retomar a conversa com Minerva – mas a diretora tinha seguido Molly e Arthur para dentro da casa, e seu assento estava agora ocupado por Snape, cujos olhos consideravam Hermione firmemente, seu rosto inexpressivo.

— Eu não tenho um jardim — ele disse, como se ele estivesse retomando uma conversa que tinha sido interrompida.

— Como? — Hermione disse confusa.

— Neville está cultivando Cardo Silvante para mim porque eu não tenho um jardim no momento — ele explicou.

Hermione piscou. Que ponta de informação estranha para ele transmitir. Ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta.

Do pomar vieram os sons abafados de um jogo de quadribol; sob o olmo, Tonks, Fleur e Lilá cochilavam; além do olmo, Penny tinha conjurado um tapete grosso e o estendido sobre a grama, onde ela e todas as crianças haviam se se entregue ao sono. Hermione e Snape eram os únicos adultos acordados no jardim, agora. Ela se mexeu na cadeira tensa, pensando se podia fabricar uma desculpa para retornar à cozinha. Ela não tinha idéia do que dizer a Snape…

— Em qual departamento você estava antes de se tornar Chefe da Unidade de Fugitivos? — Snape perguntou.

Hermione o considerou. A idéia de que o ser humano menos agradável que ela conhecia pretendia ter uma conversa agradável sobre o seu trabalho era irritante – e ridícula. Ele estava tramando alguma coisa – o que era? E como ela poderia se esquivar melhor dele? Ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de discutir o rumo de sua carreira com Severo Snape.

— Não esperávamos você hoje — ela disse alegremente. — Eu entendi que você estava morando fora do país agora.

Snape soltou um riso curto, e Hermione foi atingida pela incongruência do mesmo. Para dizer a verdade, ela nunca tinha visto o homem quando ele não estava tão restrito quanto um torniquete.

— Acho que você descobrirá que Arthur e Molly estavam me esperando sim — ele respondeu. — E Potter sabia que eu estaria aqui. Você deve ser a única pessoa aqui que estava desavisada da minha intenção de comparecer; eu me pergunto por que esconderam de você?

Hermione sentiu indignação queimar e abrira a boca para replicar antes de perceber que ele a estava provocando, como sempre fez. Engolindo seu aborrecimento, ela se levantou.

— É verdade! — ela disse enquanto se afastava. — Harry me disse, e isso me passou completamente despercebido.

Snape riu novamente, e Hermione estava ciente de seus olhos nela enquanto ela se afastava dele. Ele estava olhando seu traseiro? Se ela se virasse, o pegaria a encarando? Ela não conseguia decidir se essa noção era prazerosa ou perturbadora. Poderia ser ambas as coisas?

Alcançando a porta, ela fugiu agradecidamente para dentro da cozinha.

As grandes sombras do entardecer se estendiam sobre o jardim dos fundos quando Hermione ouviu Snape novamente. Ela estava na pia, lavando as mãos após ter feito a salada, e do lado de fora da janela, ela viu Snape sentado com Gui, Perce, Rony e Remus. Parecia que os irmãos mais velhos de Rony estavam falando sobre o medo da paternidade eminente.

— … e é melhor você não esquecer de proteger a casa do bebê – disse Gui.

Percy empurrou os óculos no nariz.

— Uma casa à prova de bebê é uma obrigação, Rony.

Os olhos nervosos de Rony olharam de seus irmãos para Remus, que assentiu gravemente. Hermione bufou. Ronald não podia ver como os olhos de Remus brilhavam? Depois de todos esses anos, ele não conseguia dizer quando seus irmãos o estavam enrolando?

Perce embalava Emily contra o peito; Gui tinha Dominique em seu joelho; Remus segurava uma Grace sonolenta no ombro. Atrás deles, Teddy, Tiago, Victorie e Chloe estavam envolvidos num jogo barulhento que parecia consistir em perseguir um ao outro em círculos até a hilaridade os levar aos joelhos, onde rolavam na grama e riam.

Hermione não pôde deixar de notar quão grave o olhar de Snape ia das crianças rindo para os homens que carregavam crianças ao seu redor. Depois de um momento, ele disse:

— Devo entender que cada um de vocês, menos Rony, aparentemente, "protegeu contra bebês" suas casas?

Quando todos assentiram, a testa de Snape franziu.

— Bom, que proteções vocês estão usando?

Penny andou no meio dos homens com um murmurado: — Licença —, carregando Oliver em seu quadril e guiando Lílian pela mão. O gesto de mão de Snape abrangeu as nove crianças em vista naquele momento.

— Eu só pergunto porque posso sugerir feitiços diferentes; obviamente que os feitiços que vocês estão usando falharam miseravelmente em proteger suas casas contra bebês.

Hermione ficou contente de ver que até mesmo Snape se uniu a gargalhada que veio após sua fala. O volume da alegria atraiu quase toda a família e os convidados a se unir ao redor dos homens sentados, e a repetição das observações de Snape trouxe uma nova rodada de risos quando Gui relatou aos recém chegados, entre risos. Quando o grupo se acalmou, Snape cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou feio para o grupo inteiro.

— Bem, é bom saber que vocês não estavam tentando controle natalino ao colocar proteções mágicas em suas portas e janelas — ele disse com ar jocoso de superioridade. — Eu pensei que ia caber a mim explicar a... raiz do problema a vocês.

Quanto a noite caiu sobre o jardim dos fundos dos Weasley, Gui, Fred e Jorge montaram duas mesas longas na grama enquanto Rony e Perce levitaram lanternas acesas por fadas para árvores e diretamente sobre as mesas. Arthur e Remus começaram a trazer as tigelas e pratos de comida que Molly e suas ajudantes tinham preparado. As crianças tinham sido alimentadas no chá da tarde, banhados e colocados na cama, e a Diretora McGonagall tinha chamado Dobby de Hogwarts para vigiar o sono das crianças enquanto seus pais se sentavam para um jantar acolhedor.

Quando todos já tinham tomado seus lugares, Hermione respirou fundo e olhou pela mesa para os rostos amados ao redor dela. Ela trabalhava longas horas e focava todas sua energia e atenção no trabalho; era só à noite que ela se dava conta de como era solitária. Mas quando ela estava aqui, na Toca, entre seus amigos mais queridos, seu coração estava em paz. Vendo os inúmeros casais felizes negociando os obstáculos do casamento deu esperança a Hermione por um futuro que poderia ser preenchido com mais do que apenas trabalho e visitas de feriado à Toca.

— Docinho? — uma voz quente de barítono ressoou perto de sua orelha esquerda.

Hermione girou a cabeça rapidamente para encontrar Severo Snape sentado na cadeira que esteve, momentos antes, ocupada por Harry. Um canto da boca dele saltou, como se afetado por um tique; na mão dele estava um prato de doces embrulhados em papéis coloridos.

— Eu acho que a intenção de Molly era deixar essas balas para depois do jantar — ela disse, e as várias borboletas começaram um redemoinho de improviso nos arredores de seus pulmões. Merlin, mas como era difícil recuperar o fôlego totalmente!

— Engano meu — ele murmurou, recolocando o prato no meio da mesa.

Hermione mordeu os lábios para não rir dele, se virando ao invés disso para aceitar a salada passada a ela por Jorge.

Enquanto a refeição prosseguia sem pressa, Snape instigou Hermione, pouco a pouco, até que ela estava falando bastante e em detalhes de seus planos para reorganizar a Unidade de Fugitivos. Ele demonstrou interesse sincero e fez perguntas tão inteligentes que não foi até a chegada de um atrasado que a distraiu da conversa que Hermione percebeu que eles estiveram imersos na conversa durante a refeição inteira.

Com um estalo sonoro, Quim Shacklebolt aparatou no jardim dos fundos dos Weasley.

Gritos de "Kingsley!" e "Ministro!" irromperam ao redor da mesa, e várias pessoas se levantaram, mas o Ministro da Magia veio na direção deles com um enorme sorriso, acenando para que todos se sentassem novamente. Arthur Weasley conjurou uma cadeira e a colocou à cabeceira da mesa enquanto Molly se ocupou servindo um prato de comida; logo o Ministro estava comendo e conversando como fizera tantas vezes ao longo de anos, tanto na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld quanto na Toca.

Hermione e Snape não retomaram a conversa interrompida; eles estavam sentados perto do lugar do Ministro, e eles ouviam a notícia que ele trazia dos acontecimentos de seu escritório. Depois de um tempo, ele se afastou da mesa e passou a mão pela barriga ainda em forma.

— Você é a melhor cozinheira em toda a Grã-Bretanha mágica, Molly — ele disse —, e eu estou incluindo minha mãe nisso, então não diga a ela, heim?

Ele olhou ao longo da mesa, fazendo um aceno de cabeça para seu Chefe Auror, e seu olhar se deteve em Hermione.

— Acostumando-se ao novo cargo, Hermione? — ele perguntou, de maneira amistosa, mas seus olhos penetrantes.

— Sim, Ministro — ela respondeu.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para Snape.

— Eu vejo que a encontrou, Severo — Shacklebolt disse.

— De fato — Snape respondeu, desviando um olhar para Hermione.

Harry falou.

— Ministro, Hermione e eu não...

Hermione olhou de Harry para o Ministro.

— Sobre o que vocês estão falando? — ela perguntou.

Shacklebolt falou novamente para Snape.

— Eu ouvi que Longbottom conseguiu produzir uma cultura próspera de Cardo Silvante para você, Severo.

— Sim, Neville faz um excelente trabalho no cultivo de plantas mágicas — Snape respondeu.

O Ministro assentiu.

— E você conseguiu cozinhar com sucesso a poção sobre a qual falamos?

Hermione se inclinou para Snape e sibilou:

— Que poção?

Shacklebolt a ouviu.

— A poção da invisibilidade para o Esquadrão de Apreensão de Fugitivos — ele respondeu. – Harry e Severo ainda não falaram com você sobre isso?

Hermione mandou um olhar furioso ao longo da mesa para Harry, que fez uma careta e delineou com a boca: desculpa.

Quim Shacklebolt soltou uma gargalhada profunda.

— Hermione, esses dois me disseram que você não ficaria feliz em ter mais ninguém se colocando para liderar as investidas, mas certamente que você concorda que ninguém é mais experiente que Severo em monitorar e capturar Comensais da Morte fugitivos e outros bruxos das Trevas?

Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Não admira que Snape estivera lhe persuadindo o dia todo! Ela virou com um olhar mais feio para ele em seguida, somente para encontrar seu olhar mais ameno.

— Olá, chefe — ele murmurou respeitosamente, mas havia um brilho travesso no olhar dele, ela estava certa disso!

— Hermione? — Shacklebolt disse.

Hermione se virou para o Ministro da Magia, no modo totalmente profissional.

— Você está absolutamente correto, Ministro; ninguém na Inglaterra tem mais experiência com Comensais da Morte e bruxo das Trevas do que Snape.

Kingsley deu a ela um aceno de cabeça em provação.

— Bom; estou feliz que você veja isso como eu, Hermione. Você e Snape formarão um superior Esquadrão e Fugitivos de elevado nível, o melhor em toda a Europa!

A conversa se tornou mais generalizada novamente, e Hermione começou a pensar na melhor forma de poder escapar e ir para casa. Ela estava sentada rigidamente ao lado de Snape, desejando que ela pudesse azará-lo; para não se envergonhar, ela apertou as mãos juntas no colo e segurou firme.

— Eu acho que você ficará muito satisfeita com a poção da invisibilidade — Snape disse quietamente.

Hermione não olhou para ele.

— Não fale comigo — ela retrucou.

— É uma nova fórmula — ele continuou, como se ela nada falasse. — Os oficiais de Execução das Leis da Magia e os aurores serão capazes de usá-la para espionar, e será de valor inestimável para o Esquadrão de Fugitivos.

Contra sua vontade, Hermione ficou intrigada.

— Você é capaz de produzir em quantidade? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele respondeu parecendo de certa forma aliviado. — Embora não seja preciso de muito; é altamente concentrada, e a dose é muito pequena.

Ela o encarou; ele a observava com um olhar muito estranho.

— Você esteve tentando se insinuar para mim o dia todo — ela disse severamente.

— Pode-se interpretar meu comportamento desta forma — ele disse calmamente. Quando ela somente respondeu com um bufo de desgosto, ele acrescentou: — Pode-se achar também que eu estava tentando renovar minha amizade com você.

Uma comoção no final da mesa chamou a atenção de Hermione. Rony levantou abruptamente e se virou para sua mãe.

— A bolsa de Lilá rompeu!

As mães se levantaram de uma só vez e convergiram em Lilá, ajudando-a a ficar em pé e se movendo com ela em direção à casa, como uma guarda de honra do parto. Arthur contornou a mesa e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Rony.

— Vamos chamar a medibruxa parteira, Rony — Arthur disse em estímulo. — Nós estaremos de volta antes do que imagina.

Os dois Weasley desaparataram, e os que restaram à mesa começaram a limpar a louça e a sobra de comida.

— Você vai ajudar no parto? — Snape perguntou a Hermione.

— Não! — ela disse horrorizada. — Eu não sei nada sobre nascimentos, e eu também não quero saber! — Ela olhou para a janela do antigo quarto de Rony e viu os vultos das cunhadas de Lilá se movendo de lá para cá com propósito. — Acho que vou para casa.

Um toque leve como pena em seu cotovelo se solidificou na mão de Snape.

— Posso acompanhá-la até sua casa? — ele perguntou.

Hermione sentiu o balé de borboletas começar na boca do estômago.

— Eu já desmascarei você agora, Snape; não pode me cobrir com doçuras.

— Por mais intrigante que isso soe, eu realmente pensei que você pudesse se interessar em ver uma demonstração da poção de Cardo Silvante.

Hermione se virou para encará-lo, erguendo o olhar para o rosto de águia dele.

— Você tem a poção com você? — ela perguntou.

Ele bateu no bolso da calça jeans.

— De fato eu tenho — ele concordou.

— Tudo bem, então — ela disse.

Outro crack de aparatação soou, e Rony e Arthur reapareceram, seguidos por uma medibruxa aparentemente eficiente. Rony e a parteira se apressaram para a casa, mas Arthur veio até Hermione e Snape.

— Obrigado por virem hoje — ele disse, primeiro abraçando Hermione, depois apertando a mão de Snape. — É bom tê-lo de volta, Severo — ele acrescentou. — Vocês dois são bem-vindos a esperar conosco; a Minerva disse que não vai embora até o bebê nascer.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

— Eu vou indo, Arthur; amanhã é dia de trabalho.

Arthur sorriu com compreensão, então se apressou para dentro da Toca, e Snape se voltou para Hermione.

— Eu proponho que cada um de nós tome uma dose da poção e vá para um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal para testar sua eficácia — ele disse, pegando um pequeno frasco do bolso.

Hermione sentiu uma crescente excitação, como se as borboletas tivessem convidados um bando de beija-flores para uma festa em seu peito. Seria porque um bruxo alto e atraente estava em pé tão perto e olhando para ela tão intensamente? Ou porque ela estava terrivelmente animada em experimentar a poção de Cardo Silvante?

Isso importava? Batia de dez em passar um momento mais do dia como babá ou esperar a chegada de um novo bebê. Olhou de relance para a janela do quarto de Rony mais uma vez, feliz que Lilá tinha alguém com ela e duplamente feliz de não ser ela.

— Eu topo! — ela disse, olhando de volta para Severo Snape bem a tempo de captar um olhar triunfal nos olhos dele: que lá estava, mas logo se foi. O estômago de Hermione despencou, e o distúrbio interno escalonou, o balé aéreo das borboletas e dos beija-flores seguindo em ritmo de tango, acompanhado pelas batidas rápidas de seu coração.

* * *

**NT:** Essa fic é tão fofa, até deixa a gente com aquela sensação morna que temos quando acordamos de manhã depois de uma boa noite de sono. As descrições da Subversa são maravilhosas. Essa é a primeira empreitada minha em traduções, apesar de já ter publicado uma anteriormente. Estava comentando desta fic com a Fer e ela me incentivou a publicar. Agradeço muitíssimo a ela, pelo incentivo e pela paciência em betar as minhas traduções. Até porque eu não sabia a tradução para "Whistle Thistle" (Cardo Silvante) e tinha chutado um nome qualquer e esse tipo de coisa deve ter dado um bom trabalho a ela. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler também, como eu gostei de traduzir. Obrigada. :D


End file.
